


Whole Again

by cmorgana



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Post 3x01, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, not real spoilers just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis is back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livia_bj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_bj/gifts).



He wouldn't say it aloud, but to have Aramis back was like the last piece of his soul had finally slid in its place, a feeling of safety and completion that not even the end of a truculent battle ever gave him. It was like being whole again, finally at home in his own head.   
No, he hadn't spent years thinking of him, tormenting over his brother's choice, too much had changed in his life, too many horrors, too much pain, he had learned and lived with it, got used to his absence. Just at that point he realized how huge the void in his chest had been for four long years. Just when he had Aramis back in his arms and swore to himself not to let him go, ever again.  
He turned the page of the book, words barely making it to his mind, his attention focused on the man asleep with the head on his lap.   
Aramis didn't sport the marks of war, new scars, too thin chest like they all did, and yet he looked exhausted, small wrinkles around his eyes, the ones of someone who regretted too much and for too long.  
He closed the book, letting it fall in the damp grass, uncaring, and softly started to pet Aramis hair, careful not to wake him. Such an idiot. If only he knew that the only thing that kept them going in the darkest moments had been the idea that he was safe, that one less of them was going to die.  
He gently caressed his face, the neatly trimmed beard, the chiseled cheekbone, he touched the tiny wrinkles with the pad of his thumb, quickly retiring his hand when Aramis stirred, just to go back to stroke his hair, to see him fall back into a relaxed sleep.  
Aramis was back, the musketeers were whole again. He was whole again.


End file.
